1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices having a so-called “scan-to-memory” function in which image data is obtained by reading an original and the image data is stored in an external memory, such as a USB memory, attached to the image forming device have been widely used. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-174261 (hereafter, referred to as JP2005-174261A) discloses an image forming device having a so-called direct print function in which data is read from an external memory attached to an image forming device and an image corresponding to the read data is printed on a sheet of paper.
In general, when an external memory attached to an image forming device having the scan-to-memory function becomes full of image data during execution of the scan-to-memory function, the image forming device suspends reading of an original and requires a user to replace the external memory with another memory. Then, the user replaces the external memory with another one and operates the image forming device to continue the scan-to-memory function.
In this case, the user needs to instruct the image forming device again to execute the scan-to-memory function and to restart a setting operation for setting reading conditions (e.g., resolution, a file format, etc.). Such a setting operation is very troublesome for the user.
Assuming that the case where, after finishing printing of images from an external memory, the user wants to print out images from a different external memory (a second external memory) in a direct print mode, the user is required to instruct the image forming device again to execute the direct print after attaching the second external memory to the image forming device and to restart the setting operation for setting print conditions (e.g., a sheet size, etc.). Such a setting operation for direct print is very troublesome for the user.